The present invention relates to a remote engagement system for a live event.
Remote viewers of live events have no way of conveying support and discontent to even protagonists such as sports teams, sports personalities, entertainers etc and engaging with the live audience to join in elation, dissatisfaction and jeers at various incidents occurring at the live event.
The present invention seeks to address this.